How World Tour Was Created
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: Just a funny dialogue based on a few rumors and jokes made about some of the aspects of World Tour. If the jokes themselves doesn't make you laugh, the lack of intelligence and horrible grammar from Rob, Phil and Joe will!


**Before I start, please know that none of this is meant to offend anyone or anything (trust me guys, World Tour is my favorite season. I watched literally every episode of it yesterday.). It is mearly for entertainment pruposes and is not to be taken seriously. **

**Now that thats out of the way, this is not a new idea I had and most of these are common ideas and rumors spread throughout the fandom. But I was listening to Lady Gaga's "Alejandro" and I started to hear this diologe in my head and I just had to write it and post it. **

**Sierra: OMG! Is this your fanfiction blog?**

**Me: Uh, yeah. And your our special guest! **

**Sierra: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

**Me: Oh god, please, just tell them I dont own Total Drama!**

**Sierra: Soo, like, My totally doesn't own Total Drama.**

**Me: My?**

**Sierra: Yeah, MyNameDontMatter, My? Duh! Thats like the obvious name choice!**

**Me: Huh... My. I actually kinda like it. Let me know what you guys think of it! **

It was another day in the studio, two writers sitting around a table, trying to come up with an idea for their next assignment; ideas to "Freshen Up" the next season of Total Drama.

"I'm tellin ya Phil, we just gotta make it somethin interestin. Somethin big."

"Ugh. The show was just a rip off of survivor anyway. Why dont they make a parody of some other reality show?"

"Wait, Phil your a genius! Whats that one show, where the people are in teams of two going around the world?"

"Amazing Race? Rob, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I mean, we make then go around the world! In some sort of plane or something. Like a plane!"

"Yeah! And they can call it "Total Drama World Tour"!"

"What about that musical part?"

"They can do the singing bits too."

"Hmm. what else is there to do?"

Both men pause for a moment, wondering what there was that could be changed. Then, Rob had another brainstorm.

"We should put in new charecters! Like just a few, to make things more interesting."

"Yeah! We should also do something about Noco. The boss said it was suppossed to be a joke, and if anything a play on how steriotypically guys like them are gay, but the fans have taken it way too far."

"Agreed."

Just then, their friend and fellow writer walked in.

"Yo Joe! Where ya been! We was suppossed to be here at 10 minutes ago!"

"Not now, I'm busy! This girl wont leave me alone!"

Phil then took out his headphones and started to listen to music.

"Phil! Were suppossed to be coming up with ideas!"

"But this song is great!" Then he started to sing. (very badly) "Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi! Promise I'll be kind! But I wont stop until that boy is mine!"

"Thats it! We'll add a charecter thats obsessed with one of those two boys! Then the boss will be happy!"

"Can we make it that gap toothed kid? The other one is kinda annoying. I can't imagine him having a stalker girlfriend. Plus he's more gay than the other one."

"Sure, what should we name her?"

Joe was meanwhile on his telephone. "Look Sierra, please just leave me alone!"

"Thats it! We'll name her Sierra!"

"Good work Phil! Say, you got any more ideas on those things?"

Phil flipped the song and it went to another Lady Gaga song; Alejandro. They listened to it for a few minutes before Joe came over and had an idea.

"What if we invented some guy that was kind of like Justin, but like, a guy thats totally manipulative and good at the game. And a womanizer too! He gets all the girls to fall for him then kicks em out!"

"Perfect! Hey, if we make him evil and nasty, he'd be perfect to pair with Heather towards the end of the season!"

"Brilliant! Hey, what was the name of the song again?"

"Alejandro."

"Hey, this one named itself! Lets go tell the boss what we've come up with!"

**"And that is how Total Drama World Tour was created. Now wasn't that a fun story? Well, I hope it at least brightened your day a little. I know this entire thing was made up of horrible grammer and poorly spoken English. That was the intention. **

**Sierra: Wait, so your saying I'm just based off a song, and the only reason I was put in the season was to break up a couple?**

**Me: Yeah...Sorry.**

**Sierra: I refuse to believe it.**

**Me: Hey, deniel works for Noah. It'll work for you too.**

**Sierra: Ugh. I'm done with that conversation. So like, are you going to use that name I invented for you? Because BT dubs, its soooooo much easier than having to use your full name.**

**Me: You know what I think I will. Please don't forget to leave a review, and also, I am posting another story in about 10 minutes, and theirs a contest at the end of it!**


End file.
